


Chibi - 2010-02-27 - Blue

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Fanart, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney are blue and sparkly. (If you combined Avatar and Twillight sort of way).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2010-02-27 - Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_bird/gifts), [taste_is_sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=taste_is_sweet).



> These images are 100% the responsibility of Taste_is_sweet and anna_bird.


End file.
